


I don't care about your skin color

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica, BAMF Erica, Boyd Feels, Boyd loves Erica, Declarations Of true Love, Erica loves Boyd, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I changed it, Interracial Relationship, Racism, Racist Language, Sassy Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd go out but some assholes don't agree on their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care about your skin color

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I'm so sorry
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

Erica and Boyd were out on a date he, ever the gentleman payed for dinner even though she wanted to go halves, then they went the museum of music for about two hours and when they were walking on the side walked to get Erica back home(Boyd insisted that they walked together so she doesn't get hurt or kidnapped) two white men about 20 came up to her, and one said" Hey kitten do you want to take a spin on my flagpole" the other said " Oh sugartitts I'd really like to show you a good fucking" Boyd was in hearing distance and began to growl softly. Erica walked up to him and, in front of the nameless asshole planted a full on tongue kiss on Boyd's lips.

Erica noticed one man was about 5 foot and had long blond hair in a ponytail tied behind his head with about 5 day stubble on his chin, the other was around 5.9 and had cropped red hair, he was clean shaved and they both wore bar trolling clothing, simple jeans and tees with sneakers and they both had tattoos up and down both arms and on their necks and hands of a white supremacist gang.   

"So you're slumming with this Nigga, Hun you just need a real man to set you straight and babe, by the looks of him, hes' not a real man cause darl, real men aren't the color of apes "  Erica looked very angry, inside she was fuming she walked up to the leading man " Take it back" she said as she shot him a toxic look " Take _what_ back" the other man said the one she dubbed Small Dick" what you just said about my boyfriend"

She was getting closer to the man " Please take it back or I'm going to rip your heart out of your eye sockets" Small Dick laughed, he turned to the man Erica named the future KKK leader, the one who called her mate that filthy name but just as she was about to open her mouth again the future KKK leader pulled out a 7 inch KA bar knife " What you gonna do now Bitch" he said as his voice went from slimy to rage filled" Did I not make myself clear, take it back and put your Pitiful Butter knife away or I will tear your hand off ,get the knife and castrate you with it, then shove your balls down your boyfriends throat, _now_ do I make myself clear" Small Dick looked at her with complete disdain " You think where fags too, baby you really need to shut your whore mouth before my friend and I cut it off and then linch your bitch of a boyfriend " he spat the words. Stiles and Derek were gay and so was Danny and Ethan, he had just insulted not only her mate but half her pack" NO but you backward shithead are you a homophobic asslicker as well as racist? you know what good luck to you, personally I hope you die in a hole cold and alone"

Boyd was going to grab her arm to pull her away, but both Small Dick and the future leader of the KKK went to grab her and she flew into them. They both got a swift kicks to the groin then twin punches to the face. Erica was lifting Small Dick up by his long hair, she then grabbed  the future leader of the KKK by the balls and said " _apologizes now_ both of you"

They didn't get the hint, she pull Small Dick's long greasy hair harder and nearly crushed the future leader of the KKK testicals" Now please" they were both at the point of crying"sorry now please let us go" the man almost screamed it " thanks boys you best be on your way now"  she released them and they ran down the street.

Boyd looked at her,he loved her so much at that point in time that it scared him " Thank you my love " she loved that name, no matter what it always made her feel so wanted and loved, appreciated " I don't care about the color of your skin, and I don't care where Derek puts his, you know" Boyd put his hand in her's and they walked back to her house all the while Small Dick and the future leader of the KKK tried to hide the fact that they got their asses whooped by a girl in front of a street full of people. 

At Erica's door they shared and soft sweet kiss then she went inside. On his way home he found himself dreaming about a life with her in the future and all the little Ericas and Boyds he would have running around, after all he wants like 20. 


End file.
